Marth And Roy's Arrival
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: I don't know wht else to put. Humor and what? Oh well. This is from my point of view of what happened when roy and Marth's arrival. Please read.


Marth And Roy's Arrival  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
  
---------------------------------  
  
One day Roy and I were at my place, in the Altean palace having a sleepover. We were in my room, talking when my agent Jie Schin came in. "A letter has arrived for both you sirs. Have a good night." He gave me the letter and left. I opened it and read it to Roy. "Dear Marth and Roy, We have chosen you to be the new fighters in our game. Please come to SSBM HQ at 12:00 p.m. sharp. Do not be late. Signed Master Hand." Roy put a smile on his face. "Alright! The fighting game! We better get going." Roy said. After me and Roy packed we were on our way. The next day we approached a nig buiding. Roy looked at the letter. "I think this is the building." We then walked into the buliding and to the front desk. "May I help you?" A lady in pink asked. She had long blond hair and a crown. "Uh, yes. I am Marth and this is Roy. We got a letter from Master hand." I told her. Roy nodded his head. "Oh well! Welcome! Right this way!" The lady said, showing us to a big big room. "This is the party room. All big meetings and parties will be held here. Well, if you must excuse me, I must return to my seat. My name is Peach." She said leaving. We stared at everyone. Roy pointed out a big man in black with leather underwear that he wears outside his pants. We laughed quietly to ourselves. A short chubby man with a red hat went up to the microphone. "There they are! Please be quiet for their speech." The man said returning to his seat. We went up to the microphone putting out suitcases on the ground. "Uh, hi. I am Marth, Prince of Altea. We were summoned here by Master Hand and will try to do our best in..." I looked at the letter. "Battling. We will put up a good challenge." I said finishing and letting Roy do his speech. Everyone clapped. "U-uh I am Roy. I am the son of a general with strong attacks?" I smacked my hand with my forehead and went to the microphone. "He is glad to be here with everyone and will also put up a strong fight with his fire sword." We then picked up our bags and sat at a table.   
  
"Thanks, Marth." He told me. "No problem." The chubby man returned to the microphone. "That was Marth and Roy. Please make them feel welcome." He said and returned to his seat. A man in green who was wearing tights came up to us. "Hey. I am Link. I can't wait to battle you two.'' I looked at Roy. he had a confused look on his face. "Uh, yeah. Maybe you could give us a tour." I said, trying to be polite. "Sure! I'll also introduce you to everyone. Well, have to return to my table. Bye!" Link said running back to his table. "Wow. I can't wait to fight him and everyone else." Roy said, excitedly. After dinner, Link showed them around. Now it was time to take us to his friends. Man, I'll try not to fall asleep while I'm walking. We then approached a woman in a red armor with a helmet. "Guys, this is Samus." Link said. Roy looked up at the tall women. "Uh, hi!" "Hello, Roy. Nice speech Marth did for you." I put a nervous smile on my face and stayed silent as Link showed us to a creature that looked like a big mean, wierd, abducted cat. "This is Mewtwo." "Uh, hi." I said. Mewtwo didn't respond. "Uh, he's silent. He'll talk sooner or later." Link said. After we were done, we finally went to our rooms and unpacked. There was a bunk bed for us to sleep in. "I didn't know that meeting everyone would take so long..." Roy said, climbing to the top bunk. I put my cothes in the dresser since Roy put his stuff in the closet. I then put all of my books and other stuff where they were supposed to be. Roy went into the washroom and changed into his pajama's. I did the same. I took the bottom bunk and Roy took the top bunk. The next morning we got ready and went to have breakfast.  
  
We sat at an empty table and started to eat when an announcement came on. "The first battle will be at 11:00 a.m." By the look on Roy's face, I could tell he was excited, unlike me. I was trembling with nervousness because, well, I don't know what attacks they have, well I'll find out soon. "Wow! Our first battle!" Roy said excitedly. "Yeah! G-great." I said, putting my plate away. I then walked to my room waiting for 11:00 a.m. When it finally came, we went to the battle arena waiting to see who we were battling. Master Hand then called out, "Roy vs. Link!" Roy gave me a thumbs up as he stepped on to the platform. He then was transported to Hyrule Temple. I was watching on t.v.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------On the battle field----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Roy!" Link said running towards Roy for his first attack. As Link came closer to Roy, Roy hit him with his sword.Link tried to hit back, but Roy used his counter attack, sending Link off the stage.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After everyone was done battling, we went to our rooms. Since it was only 8:00 p.m., we invited Link, Y. Link and Zelda over. It was Roy's idea. They were playing Snakes And Ladders. I was just sitting on my bed, watching. "Well Marth, you sure are quiet." Zelda said, taking her turn on the game. I was staring at my feet, then I quickly looked at Zelda as soon as she spoke. "U-uh yeah, I didn't really plan on playing..." Y. Link reached the goal. "I win! I win! Yay!!!" "Ok, ok little bud. Let's just calm down--" Roy said but Y. Link interrupted. "I won. Don't take that away from me." I then took out a book and began to read. Someone then knocked on the door. Roy, Link, Y. Link and Zelda were whispering amongst themselves not letting me hear so I answered it. "Yes?" "Hello-a Marth! It's-a me, Mario!" "Yes, I know Mario. Now, may I help you?" I asked him, a little annoyed with his same old its-a me greeting. "We are having a party next week to celebrate your coming! Make sure you come!" Mario said, leaving. "Ok... sure." I said closing the door and sitting back on my bed. As I read, I could hear them all giggling. "He is such a neat-freak!" I could over hear Roy whispering to them all. Oh well. Better tell them about the party before Roy tells more secrets. "Hey, guys. There's a party next week held for me and Roy." They stopped whispering. "Really? Cool!" Roy exclaimed. It was now 9:30 p.m. so Link, Y. Link and Zelda left. I opened the door for them. After they left, I closed the door. "So I'm a neat-freak huh?" I asked him. Roy put a nervous smile on his face.   
  
The next week was fun. It was time for the party. We were getting ready. Me and Roy were wearing our usual clothes. Without the cape. "So Roy, you ready?" I asked him. "Yup." He responded. So we went to the party room. "Woah! I didn't know it would be so big!" Roy exclaimed looking around. Everyone was talking excitedly. "Time for a party." I said.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review. I hoped you liked it! ^_^ 


End file.
